Ao Som do Mar e à Luz do Céu Profundo
by dimasen
Summary: Primeira noite na Ilha de Esme, pelo ponto de vista de Edward.


**Ao Som do Mar e à Luz do Céu Profundo**

Eu a coloquei delicadamente no chão, minha cabeça começando a fervilhar com tudo que estávamos prestes a fazer. _Tentar fazer__, _me corrigi mentalmente. Não podia pensar nem por um minuto que as coisas seriam fáceis, não podia me permitir relaxar com a idéia. Olhei para Bella, que observava o quarto com os lábios entreabertos.

"Eu vou... pegar a bagagem." Falei, antes que pudesse me esquecer de todo o planejamento que havia feito para aquela noite e a beijasse ali mesmo.

Caminhei lentamente até o píer, sem a mínima necessidade de me sentir nada além de apenas humano esta noite. Peguei as malas que havia deixado ali e me virei para voltar à casa, meu olhar se prendeu no reflexo prateado que a lua fazia sobre as águas... talvez os planos pudessem mudar, afinal. A superfície ondulava lentamente, fazendo o brilho reluzir por diferentes partes a cada momento. Pareceu-me um lugar mágico e extremamente convidativo. Aquele era um cenário muito melhor do que o quarto, e talvez (e eu me obriguei a sublinhar mentalmente esse talvez) tornasse as coisas um pouco mais fáceis.

Um sorriso cruzou meus lábios enquanto voltava para o interior da casa, brincando com as novas idéias na minha cabeça. Bella torceria o nariz para um mergulho noturno, eu tinha certeza. Mas as águas aqui eram muito mais quentes do que ela estava acostumada. Eu não podia ter certeza, mas achava que seriam até agradáveis. Bom, não custava tentar.

Entrei no quarto, deixando as malas sobre uma cômoda num canto. Abri a que deveria ser de Bella, pensando em pegar um biquini para lhe oferecer, apenas para tornar a proposta mais convincente. Parei antes mesmo de procurar – pra que biquini, afinal? Olhei para ela, acariciando lentamente o mosquiteiro, perdida em pensamentos. Não parecia ter notado minha entrada, como sempre. Me aproximei, tentando juntar as palavras e a coragem para o que viria a seguir, quando notei uma gota de suor escorrendo pela sua nuca. Havia me esquecido do calor. Passei lentamente o dedo sobre a gota, limpando-a, e senti Bella estremecer ao toque.

"Está quente aqui." desculpei-me, enquanto um pensamento me ocorria. Talvez não lhe fosse parecer tão ruim a idéia do banho, afinal de contas. "Pensei que... seria melhor."

Eu estava parado atrás dela, as mãos em seus ombros. Não podia ver sua expressão, mas a ouvi murmurar baixinho "Perfeito." Eu ri, nervoso, pensando em como ela havia captado meus pensamentos sem ao menos imaginar o que eu estava planejando.

"Tentei pensar em tudo que pudesse tornar isso..." eu hesitei, tentando achar a palavra adequada "mas fácil." Senti Bella estremecer sob minhas mãos, produzindo um ruído estranho. Ainda não podia ver seu rosto, mas sorri ao perceber que ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu. Tentei juntar a coragem para dizer o que queria.

"Seria maravilhoso se... primeiro..." comecei, hesitante, "talvez quem sabe você não quisesse dar um mergulho noturno comigo?" falei tudo muito rápido, quase vomitanto as palavras. Respirei fundo e me obriguei a ficar mais tranquilo – o pior já estava dito, certo? "A água é muito quente. Esse é o tipo de praia que você aprova." Completei, tentando encorajá-la.

"Parece bom" ouvi-a responder, com a voz falha. Apertei os lábios, frustrado por não conseguir ler seus pensamentos. Depois relaxei, aliviado que meu plano tivesse dado certo, afinal. Estava prestes a levantá-la novamente e carregá-la até a praia quando senti seu cheiro doce rasgando minha garganta. Talvez um tempo sozinho, para organizar a cabeça e me acalmar. É, definitivamente um tempo para me acalmar.

"Sei que você gostaria de um ou dois minutos como humana... Foi uma longa viagem." Me pareceu uma boa desculpa. Ela balançou a cabeça, e acho que ela também estava querendo um tempo pra respirar.

Inclinei-me para dar-lhe um beijo no pescoço antes de sair. Senti o calor e o aroma que ela emanava, me embriagando com a sensação. Eu estava no melhor lugar do mundo, tinha certeza disso. Era o meu lugar, ao lado dela, da minha esposa, pra sempre. Ri com o pensamento. _Minha esposa._Isso ainda parecia surreal para mim.

"Não demore _muito_, Sra. Cullen." Brinquei. Senti ela se sobressaltar sob minhas mãos à menção de seu novo nove. Sorri mais uma vez, roçando os lábios do topo de seu pescoço até a ponta do ombro. Me afastei, então, tentando manter o foco. Praia. Me acalmar. Certo. "Vou esperar por você na água" anunciei, antes de passar por ela, em direção às portas de madeira, abrindo-as. A praia deserta se estendia a minha frente, a areia branca cintilando quase tanto quanto a água. Sem pensar, tirei a camisa e larguei-a no chão, seguindo sem olhar para trás.

Parei ao lado de uma árvore com o tronco retorcido, a poucos metros do mar, e esperei. Podia ouvir perfeitamente o coração de Bella batendo, sua respiração pesada, enquanto remexia no que eu podia jurar ser sua mala. Bom, talvez ela não fosse desprezar o biquini também. Decidi que não adiantaria de nada ficar ouvindo seus movimentos, se eu queria me acalmar.

Pensei por um momento antes de tirar o restante da roupa e pendurá-las na árvore ao meu lado. Vi o brilho que a lua produzia em minha pele exageradamente branca e me perguntei o que Bella veria se espiasse pela porta nesse momento. O pensamento teria me feito corar, eu tinha certeza disso. Resolvi que era melhor entrar logo na água, onde estaria seguro de seus olhares. Essa sensação de nervoso não combina comigo, não estou muito acostumado a ficar envergonhado do que quer que seja. Pensei que era bom me sentir assim. _Quanto mais humano, melhor_, lembrei-me.

Senti as ondas alcançarem meus pés e saboreei o toque. Eu não tinha muita noção da temperatura da água – quente, frio, não fazia muita diferença pra mim -, mas a sensação era muito boa. Tinha esquecido de como eu gostava de nadar. Caminhei mais rápido agora, mergulhando numa onda quando estava fundo o bastante para que eu não desse de cara na areia. Senti meu corpo todo ser engolfado pela água, absorvendo seu toque em cada centímetro do meu corpo. Nunca havia nadado assim, sem roupa. Percebi que gostava daquilo, me fazia sentir livre. Quase como se fizesse parte do mundo novamente, e da maneira certa dessa vez. Afastei meus pensamentos, não era hora pra martirizações.

Continuei nadando por alguns minutos, sem me importar em voltar à superfície. Abri os olhos, observando a paisagem irreal que eu tinha ali de baixo. Meus olhos aguçados me permitiam enxergar mais do que um humano, eu tinha certeza, e era maravilhoso. A lua tingia tudo ali embaixo com sua luz branca, pintando o chão submerso com um leve tom prateado, quase como se o mundo brilhasse. Olhei para cima e vi o foco daquela luz. Retorcida pela água, a lua cintilava no céu.

Nadei de volta à praia, então, pensando que talvez Bella estivesse me procurando. Parei quando a água estava rasa o suficiente para me cobrir até a cintura, pensando novamente o quão estranho era me sentir ansioso por Bella me ver daquele jeito. Deixei minhas mãos repousarem ao meu lado, na superfície, sentindo as ondulações que se formavam em volta do obstáculo que eu oferecia para as ondas. Fitei a lua, quase cheia, e esperei.

Eu estava calmo agora. Bom, não calmo, mas minha cabeça estava mais clara do que jamais estivera. Eu sabia que podia fazer aquilo. Eu podia me controlar. Nunca a machucaria, não importa o quanto eu pudesse perder o controle, eu jamais machucaria minha Bella. E, conforme a determinação inundava meu corpo, um sentimento diferente surgiu: insegurança.

Eu sabia que podia fazer aquilo, só não sabia como. Quero dizer, não é como se eu tivesse me interessado muito em descobrir no último século. Sexo nunca foi um pensamento recorrente pra mim, eu simplesmente não tinha por que pensar. Nunca achei que fosse achar alguém com quem eu quisesse compartilhar tamanha intimidade, com quem eu quisesse me unir de todas as formas possíveis. Não estava acostumado a não ter o controle das situações. Bella diz que sou convencido, mas, bem, eu _realmente_sabia muita coisa, e era bom em todas elas. A idéia de mergulhar no desconhecido não me agradava. Me questionei como algumas pessoas conseguem agir com tamanha naturalidade com relação a isso, como se não fosse realmente grande coisa.

Era grande coisa. Era a consolidação do nosso amor, de todas as formas possíveis. Não imaginei como conseguiria me unir assim com qualquer outra pessoa. Qualquer uma que não despertasse em mim um terço do sentimento que Bella desperta. Antes da minha transformação, eu nunca pensei em mulheres, nunca as notei. Pensava em me juntar ao exército, servir ao meu país... coisas que pareciam agora tão tolas. Mesmo depois, nesses quase 100 anos de imortalidade, nenhuma mulher, vampira ou humana, jamais despertou em mim qualquer interesse. Todas muito previsíveis, comuns, normais. Mas ela não. Bella era diferente, e não só porque eu não conseguia ler seus pensamentos, mas por milhares de outros motivos que simplesmente não se pode explicar. Não se explica o amor. Não que o que havia entre nós fosse apenas amor – era muito maior. Imensuravelmente maior. Ela era parte de mim, e eu sabia que significava o mesmo para ela. Formavámos um só ser, e nenhum dos dois conseguiria sobreviver sem o outro. Isso me fez pensar no sexo como algo natural, então, nada mais do que o caminho certo a se seguir para duas almas tão intimamente ligadas como as nossas – se é que eu realmente tinha uma.

Continuei fitando a lua, perdido em pensamentos sobre tudo o que passamos juntos, todas as escolhas que eu fiz, hesitante, contrariado, inseguro e, mais do que tudo – e agora eu sabia disso -, certas. Pois elas nos levaram até aquele momento, e tudo estava no seu lugar. Pensei em tudo que viveríamos daqui pra frente. Resignado com algo que não podia mudar, me permiti o egoísmo de pensar na eternidade que se estendia à nossa frente. Estava brincando com todas as vidas que teríamos juntos, tudo que poderíamos fazer, os lugares pra onde a levaria, quando ouvi seus passos vacilantes na areia.

Meu corpo enrijeceu, a insegurança tomando conta de mim novamente. Lutei contra o impulso de me virar, sabia que ela deveria estar tão nervosa quanto eu. Ouvi-a parar, imaginei que ao lado da árvore, sua respiração descompassada, o coração batendo fortemente no peito. Eu quase podia sentir seu olhar cravado em minhas costas. _Outro rubor_, pensei divertido.

Um barulho de tecido –ela estava seguindo meu exemplo? Ou teria colocado um biquini, afinal? – me sobressaltou, e eu tive que me segurar ainda mais para não olhar, ansioso. Ouvi novamente seus passos, mais seguros agora, se aproximando cada vez mais. Desaceleraram quando alcançaram a água, e eu desejei com todas as forças que fosse quente o suficiente. Continuei ouvindo sua aproximação cautelosa – estava com medo de tropeçar, aposto. E, de repente, ela estava do meu lado.

Todos os meus sentidos foram ativados. Senti seu toque suave na minha mão, ainda sob a água, meu nariz captou seu aroma se espalhando no ar, misturando-se ao cheiro do mar, ouvi sua respiração firme. Lutei contra o último sentido, vendo de relance seu corpo alvo refletindo o luar, mas sem coragem para virar-me. Eu me sentia mais humano do que jamais havia sentido. Lutei contra o desejo gritando dentro de mim, a razão me pedindo cautela.

"Lindo" ouvi-a dizer, e, apesar de poder ver sua cabeça inclinada para o céu, eu sabia que ela não estava falando do luar.

"Está tudo perfeito." Respondi, sem realmente pensar.

Mil coisas passavam pela minha mente, e eu não conseguia organiza-las. Era angustiante. Respirei fundo e decidi que adiar aquilo não iria ajudar em nada. Virei-me lentamente para ela, entrelaçando nossas mãos sob a água. Ela estava perfeita. Bom, mais do que o normal, é claro. Minha visão captou todos os detalhes do seu corpo sem eu nem ao menos desviar nossos olhares. Sua pele refletia o brilho da lua, ela estava tão branca quanto eu. A água cobria-lhe o corpo até a cintura, e eu tinha certeza que, se batesse, meu coração estaria disparado agora. Absorvi cada detalhe do seu corpo, de tudo que eu havia sonhado por tanto tempo. E a relidade era muito melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. Minha garganta arranhou de desejo, mas eu sabia que não era dela. Era por ela.

"Mas eu não usaria a palavra _lindo_" continuei, sabendo que, apesar de todo meu devaneio, não havia se passado mais do que poucos segundos "Não com você aqui para comparar."

Observei enquanto ela abria um meio sorriso e estendi a mão livre, depositando-a sobre meu coração. Foi como se mil descargas elétricas percorressem o meu corpo, estremeci e tive que me lembrar de como respirar – finalmente entendi o que Bella queria dizer com isso. Não que eu precisasse, mas não suportava a idéia de cessar com a sensação maravilhosa do seu cheiro. Seu toque me lembrou de porque estávamos ali, e toda a minha certeza anterior foi abalada. Não era tão simples relaxar quando a tinha ali, tão frágil e quebradiça em minhas mãos.

"Prometi que iríamos _tentar_." sussurrei, preocupado à medida que todos os meus medos anteriores vinham a tona "Se... se eu fizer alguma coisa errada, se eu machucá-la, você deve me dizer na hora."

Bella assentiu, sem desviar nossos olhares. Ela deu um passo a frente, encostando sua cabeça no meu peito, e pude sentir seu corpo quente encostando no meu, pele na pele. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa, e eu captei toda sua segurança naquele momento, minha certeza voltando tão rápido quanto havia ido. Eu nunca a machucaria.

"Não tenha medo" Bella murmurou. E eu não tinha. "Nós pertencemos um ao outro."

Eu pude sentir toda a verdade contida naquelas palavras. Sim, nós pertenciamos um ao outro, e nada poderia ser maior que isso. Aquele era o nosso momento, o início das nossas vidas. Tudo acabaria bem. Abracei-a então, apertando-a mais contra meu corpo. Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, éramos um só ser. E de repente eu sabia que não importava que eu não soubesse o que fazer, nós acharíamos nosso caminho juntos. Desafiaríamos, mais uma vez, tudo que se pensou ser possível, e nós iríamos conseguir. Tudo estava exatamente do jeito que deveria ser, o mar suave ao nosso redor, a lua brilhando como se estivesse ali apenas para iluminar _nossa_ noite. Tudo era perfeito. E seria assim.

"Pra sempre." Completei meus pensamentos para ela, puxando-a delicadamente pelas águas, para longe da praia, da casa, da realidade. Éramos só eu e Bella agora, e era assim que deveria ser.

* * *

**N/A: **Sempre tive curiosidade de saber o que Edward estava pensando nessa noite. Apesar de saber que não é exatamente a mesma coisa, resolvi escrever e ver o que saia... eu gostei, espero que vocês também tenham gostado! Reviews? ;)


End file.
